


A List of Places Honey has Sucked Corretto's Dick

by orphan_account



Category: Cafè Les Beans
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, illuminaughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honey Almond spends an awful lot of time sucking on Corretto's dick. Here is a list of places where Honey Almond has sucked on Corretto's dick.





	A List of Places Honey has Sucked Corretto's Dick

**Author's Note:**

> No I could not come up with a more creative title. Also fair warning this story is kinda dumb and fueled by a lot of strange kinks.
> 
> Also if you read this you should commission Caffeccino for some Honey Almond and Corretto goodness they're the most fun characters and we all need more of them in our life.

  * In a Movie Theatre: Honey decided to treat Corretto to a night at the movies. She bought them each a ticket to some new horror movie. Corretto – being high strung and easily frightened – was gripping the arm rests with white knuckles. Honey, an aficionado of horror films, grew bored quickly and decided to lean into Corretto's chair and calm her down. Of course, the added pressure of avoiding detection in the crowded theatre as Honey worked away turned Corretto into a complete wreck very quickly.
  * In a high end restaurant under the table: Honey has a penchant for expensive foods. She loves sampling every ridiculously expensive dish at every fancy restaurant around. She also loves tormenting Corretto, so when she spotted the waitress coming their way she slithered under the table and began tormenting. She made Corretto give their order while she sucked away under the table, and the waitress had barely left the table before Corretto came in Honey's mouth.
  * In a public pool: Honey and Corretto were playing around in the pool dunking eachother and behaving like a pair of dorks. Corretto grew tired and went to relax in the shallows under the shade of a tree. Honey almond, naturally, swam silently up to Corretto's crotch like Jaws and made Corretto squeal in terror before biting her lip and blushing when she received several funny looks.
  * On the beach: It was very hot, and Honey decided that they would spend the day at the beach. She and Corretto took turns putting sunscreen on each other's backs and bodies, but Honey decided that wasn't the white liquid she wanted on her face. Odly enough, despite being in the middle of a crowded beach, they went unnoticed for the whole incident. Honey got quite badly sun burned.
  * On a romantic picnic in the countryside: Despite how much Honey _loves_ tormenting Corretto, occasionally she likes to break out her romantic side. One Summer day she booked them a train journey into the country side. She'd prepared sandwiches and picked out a spot in the hills where they would never be interrupted. Honey spent the first half of their picnic feeding honey small bite sized bits of sandwich and leaving kisses all over her, and the second half helping herself to a serve of Corretto's cum.
  * In the change room of a clothing store: Honey was never one to let Corretto get away with being naked around her. So while Corretto was trying on skirts, Honey barged in and pushed her up against the door.
  * On a Ferris Wheel: Honey's one true fear is heights. She can rarely calm down when she's up high, so being on the ferris wheel suspended hundreds of feet above the ground and clinging to Corretto's shirt, she needed something to take her mind off of things. Corretto took the initiative (for once) and gave Honey something to focus on other than their distance from the ground.
  * In a public bathroom: Actually, in lots of them. Public bathrooms are their go-to location for quickies. Ideally when they're empty, but not necessarily.
  * In an elevator: Honey Almond seizes every opportunity to re-enact cliches with Corretto. So when the lift that they were on stopped in-between floors and they were trapped for half an hour, Honey understood the simple fact that they had to fuck immediately.
  * At high school: Corretto and Honey met on Corretto's first day of high school, and Honey took steps immediately to possess Corretto and keep her under her spell. Honey had no idea that the relationship she formed with that first time would persist throughout her life.
  * In a library: Honey had the idea to try and force Corretto to remain completely quiet while she sucked away just below her waistline.
  * At a college party: Honey was very drunk and Corretto was completely powerless to resist when she was dragged into the first empty room they could find and worked over head to toe over and over for hours.
  * In England: On their trip to London, Honey had the idea to take pictures of her and Corretto doing silly things in front of the Stoic Palace Guards. Of course, Honey being Honey she naturally had to go down on Corretto less than three feet behind one of them.
  * Also in England: Three times at an awesome bar for women somewhere in England. First, when the evening was young Honey took Corretto to the bathroom. At around Ten o'clock, when both girls were a little bit looser, Honey put on a show for the patrons by laying Corretto back on the Pool table. At two the following morning Honey sat Corretto up on the bar. Everyone present was at least a little naked at this point.
  * While playing knurf: The cafes that Honey owns all have knurf competitions, pitting one team of scantily clad girls with foam blasters against another. Corretto is a seasoned veteran of the battlefield. A decorated general with dozens of victories to her name. Honey rarely shows her face on the battlefield, but when she does she shows no mercy and carves a path across the battlefield to lay an ambush to her target. She had a foam knife to Corretto's throat in no time, even as she undressed her from the waist down.
  * While scuba diving: Perhaps the most ridiculous incident involved Honey making Corretto sit at the bottom of the ocean with two full tanks of oxygen and a mask while Corretto sucked her off, occasionally pulling away to take a breath from her tanks. It was a less than successful endeavour, but Honey was satisfied that they at least attempted it.
  * While fishing on a lake: Honey hates fishing. She finds it insufferably boring, and when she gets bored she gets horny. And because of this, Corretto was accidentally pulled into the lake due to not paying attention.
  * On the ski slopes: Honey and Corretto take an annual trip to the mountains to race eachother down the slopes and fuck in the snow. One memorable event was the wipeout that pulled Corretto's ski pants to her ankles and left Honey's face resting between her thighs.
  * While playing video games: Honey sucks at video games. Corretto is a golden goddess at most of them. So when they play together, Honey has to cheat to win. Her favourite tactic is resting her head on Corretto's midriff and tonguing the front of her pants every time she falls behind in any way.
  * Every Friday: Every Friday Honey and Corretto order Pizza, buy some ice cream and snuggle while watching a movie. They usually end up naked and sweating by the end of the evening, and Honey likes to wash down her Pizza with some special Corretto juice.



**Author's Note:**

> Read Caffeccino's comic at cafelesbeans.tumblr.com


End file.
